life in Rio
by Surge the purple macaw
Summary: Hey guys this is the sequel to Blu and Surge's adventure. We only see blu and jewel raising their kids. We dont know where Surge and violet went after the plane rescue.
1. Chapter 1

We'll guys this is the sequel to my "first" story Blu and Surges adventure. Surge and Violet left to go on their own adventure. This story is about Blu and his new mate jewel. They live a happy and exciting life,raising their new children,singing,etc.

Chapter 1:Happy Ending

After Blu jumped of from the plane to save Jewel from falling to the ocean she was shocked and said"Blu,your crazy what are you doing?!" Blu said"Im not going to let you go we're chained together birds remember!" Jewel was touched by his words then she gave Blu a passionate kiss,Blu closed his eyes and enjoyed it,they stopped kissing then all of the sudden Blu felt the beating rhythm of his heart and he opend his eyes then he started to flap his wings then he started to fly. Jewel was so happy she said "Blu your flying haha." Blu said with joy"huh ,I'am you were right Jewel im not a Ostrich im not a Ostrich!"

Then Blu flew Jewel to safety. They saw Linda,Fernando,and Tulio standing at the airflield then Fernado saw Blu then he said to Linda"Linda look." Linda looked up and she saw Blu flying down with Jewel and she said to Tulio"Tulio look its Blu and his flying...my Blu is flying." Then Blu landed Jewel safely on the ground then Tulio came and said to Jewel "Don't worry I got you." Jewel still dosent trust humans so she backed away a little but Blu gave her a look saying that it was going to be ok. Jewel trusted blu and she let Tulio grab her so he can heal her wing. Linda,Fernando,and Tulio took the macaws back to the reaserch lab so Tulio can heal Jewels wing and he did and he said that it was going to take a few weeks for her wing to heal. A few weeks passed and Jewels wings was healed then Tulio was holding Jewel and took her outside then he tossed Jewel up in the air for her to start flying and she did. Blu was with linda and they did their trademark fistpump then Blu flew off with Jewel. Linda said "That's my big brave boy." Linda was standing there then Tulio wrapped his arms around her and they were holding hands then Fernando came and he stood next to her then linda put one of her hands on his hand. All three of them saw Blu and Jewel flying off towards the sky. A few days passed and in the jungle the birds that Jewel and Blu saved started to sing.

All the birds have a feather (ooooooh)

Do what we love most of all (ohoooh)

moon and the stars

Strumming guitars

That's why we love carnival!

Jewel started to sing "Loving our life in the jungle everything is wild and free!"

Blu started to sing "Never alone cause this is our home."

Blu and Jewel and with their three new baby chicks started to sing "magic can happen for real in rio

All by itself (itself)

You cant see it coming

you cant find it anywhere else!

Their friend Pedro started rapping

"Im the capoeira kingda kingda kingda kingda (kingda)

Birds like me cause im a hot winga (Theres your hota winga-aaahaaa)"

their other friend Nico started to sing "here everybody loves samba"

Pedro said (I like da samba)

Their other friend Rafael started to sing "Rhythm you feel in your heart."

Pedro said (im da samba masta)

Nico sang again "Beauty can love what more could you want (aaaahaaa)

Everything can be for real in rio

Hear something else (something else)

You just feel it happening

You wont find it anywhere else!

Linda and Tulio were flying a hanglider together then blu and Jewel and with their babies started following them.

Their dog friend Luiz was flying a hanglider also and he shouted "I LOVE YOU RIO!"

Okay guys this is just the beginning the other chapters are going to have better stuffs. Please review and PM for any suggestions to make my stories better and be honest I don't care if its bad or good. Oh I also need help fiding a cover for this book PM and Thank you guys and like always ill see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!


	2. Chapter 2: Life in the jungle

Sorry for not posting the chapter I had internet problems sorry,anyways let read shall we :)

Chapter 2:Life in theJungle

After the events they witnessed,Blu and Jewel are now living a happy life in Rio De Janiro,Raising their three new baby chicks,Two were females and one is male their names are Carla,Bia,and Tiago. They were all at the hollow that Blu and Jewel found.

Blu said to Jewel "Hey Jewel the kids are wonderful and beautiful blessings."

Jewel agreed with Blu and said "Plus their growing up fast."

Their Children were getting hungry. Carla asked Jewel"Hey Mom what's there to eat."

Jewel said "Oh We don't have food,me and your father will go out and gather some food,you guys stay here okay."

There children said in unison"okay."

So Jewel and Blu flew out from their hollow and went to gather some food then Jewel smiled at Blu and said "Hey Blu remember the time that we were chained together and Nico, Pedro, and Rafeal took us to the samba club then Nico and Pedro started to sing then all of a sudden you started to dance crazy." Blu smiled and said "yeah." Jewel said "You looked cute out there." Then Blu blushed and gave Jewel a kiss on the cheek. Blu said to Jewel "You looked beautiful when we were dancing then you started to sing I was just speechless and i've been thinking about it and that I want to go again to the club I have to tell you something." Jewel said "Why don't you tell me now?" Blu said"it's a surprise Jewel." Jewel smiled and said"Okay and hey Blu there's a berry bush and a mango tree." So they went to grab the berries of from the bush and the Mangos from the tree. Jewel said "lets go home already." Blu said"okay." so they went back to the nest and brought the food to their children. Their children said in unison "Yay." Then Tiago said to his parents "why did it took you guys long to gather food?" Jewel responded and said "Oh me and your father were talking about when we were chained together and we lost track of time." Then Bia said "was it hard being chained together?" Jewel responded and said "yes because that was when your father didn't know how to fly." Their children said in unison "What!" Jewel said "yup." Carla said "what happen dad why couldn't you fly?" Blu hesitated to say it but he said it anyways "Guys i'm going to tell you a story." His children and jewel sat while they listen to Blus story. Then Blu said" When I was a little chick I woke up in my nest and my parents weren't there and I saw outside all types of birds singing and dancing and I wanted to join but I was little so I didn't know how to fly yet but all of the sudden i saw the birds getting trapped in cages and nets and I was standing outside my hollow and I fell down I tried flapping my wings so I can fly but I couldn't so then I landed on the ground and it was all quiet then they trapped me in a cage. I was so scared then I saw the other birds being loaded in boxes and put in trucks they put me in the the truck then the truck was driving trough this cold place called Minnesota then all of the sudden the truck crashed and my box fell out then the driver left without noticing my box on the cold snow then I heard someone coming I was so scared then it was a little girl she picked me up and said "Don't worry ill take care of you." Her name is Linda and she took care of me for the past 15 years. That's how I got my name which is Tyler Blu Gunderson. Then that's it the other events were my adventures with your mom and she made me fly I thank her so much.

Jewel was crying and said" I cant believe that I treated you bad and calling you "Pet" and other things can you ever forgive me."

Blu said with a smile "Of course I forgive you Jewel if it wasn't for you then I would of never learned how to fly."

Blus kids were crying. Bia said "That's a sad story dad."Blu was happy that he had a family that cared for him he said with joy" I love you guys."

jewel said "Okay kids its getting late lets go to sleep."There kids said in unison "okay."

so the kids went to sleep and Jewel was with Blu still awake they were talking and she brought up the question that she wanted to say to Blu she said"Whats the big surprise your going to show me Blu." Blu smiled and said "Your going to love it ,you were my inspiration to create "it" for you for making me learn how to fly." Blu said "just wait until tomorrow Jewel okay." So Jewel went to sleep and said "Goodnight my love hawk." Blu said "Goodnight Jewel."

What does Blu have in mind for Jewel. Jewel is eager to find out what surprise that Blu made. Lets find out next time and review ok and like always ill see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!


	3. Chapter 3: A grand performance

Hey guys is the moment that you guys were waiting for. Were going to learn about Blus surprise to Jewel. Lets read shall we :)

Chapter 3:A Grand Performance

It was morning in Rio De Janerio. Jewel woke up and she noticed that Blu wasn't there next to her. She looked if her chicks are there and their were sleeping peacefully. She whispered so that she wouldn't wake up the kids"Where's Blu?" Then the kids woke up and started to yawn. Tiago said to Jewel"Hey mom where's dad?" She responded"I don't know Tiago." Then they heard Blus voice and Blu said"Hey guys rise and shine I brought fruits and nuts for us." Jewel said"It took you long to gather food?" Blu said in a cheerful voice"Well first I went to the club to ask Kipo about a favor at the club then I went to gather food for you guys so I can tell you guys the news." Jewel said"Whats the news?" Blu said to Jewel and to his kids "Guys were going to the club for a special performance by a special bird." Jewel said"We cant bring the kids,their to young to be in the club with us." Blu said"Trust me Jewel their old enough to go plus their not going to want to miss it." Jewel said"Ok Blu I trust you." Blu said in a cheerful voice"Great were going in a hour so go clean your selves kids ok." There kids said in unison"okay dad." Blu said to Jewel"Well go make yourself pretty my Jewel its going to be a special event."Jewel smiled at Blu and said"Okay love hawk."

So a few hours passed and the macaw family were getting ready to go to the club. It was a few minute flight to the club and they finally arrived to the club. Kipo was at the front entrance then he saw the macaw family coming he said to them" Welcome Blu and Jewel oh and I see you brought you kids that's cool because their not going to want to miss the special performance that..." Blu gave him a stare that says don't tell them the surprise. Kipo got the message and said "The special performance that a scarlet macaw is going to do."So Kipo told the macaws to go inside and to enjoy themselves. Blu said to his family"Hey guys go inside ill meet you guys right now okay." Jewel and the kids said "okay." So they went in and Jewel was showing her kids that this is where Blu and her fell in love. Carla said"Was it romantic mom?" Jewel said with a smile"Yup your father was romantic for me and we danced with each other." Then all of the sudden the lights turned off and the all the birds saw a band on the left side of the stage readying their instruments. Then they played a beat then Kipo came on to the stage and said"Okay the moment that you guys were waiting for the special guest is..." Then the curtains opened and it was Blu. He said on the mic that he was holding and said"Im going to sing this song that I made for a very special blue spixmacaw gal." Then one of the spot lights was focusing on Jewel and she was excited to see Blu sing the song that he made for her.

So Blu looked at the band and they started to play the tune that he asked them to play then Blu started to sing.

Every part in my heart i'm giving out

Every song on my lips i'm singing out

Any fear in my soul I'm letting go

And anyone who ask ill let them know

She's the one, she's the one

I say it loud

She's the one, she's the one

I say it proud

Ring a bell, ring a bell

For the whole crowd

Ring a bell, ring a bell

I'm telling the world

That I've found a girl

The one I can live for

The one who deserves

To give all the light

A reason to fly

The one I can live for

The reason for life

Every part in my heart I'm giving out

Every song on my lips I'm singing out

Any fear in my soul I'm letting go

And anyone who asks ill let them know

She's the one, she's the one

I say it loud

She's the one, she's the one

I say it proud

Ring a bell, ring a bell

For the whole crowd

Ring a bell, ring a bell

I'm telling the world

That I've found a girl

The one I can live for

A reason for life

Oe Oh Oe Oh

Yeah Yeah

Oe Oh Oe Oh

Yeah Yeah

Oe Oh Oe Oh

Yeah Yeah

I'm telling the world

That I've found a girl

The one I can live for

A reason for life

Oe Oh Oe Oh

Yeah Yeah

Oe Oh Oe Oh

Yeah Yeah

Oe Oh Oe Oh

Yeah Yeah

Oe Oh Oe Oh

Yeah Yeah

Everyone started to clap and cheer for Blu, Blus kids were cheering for him and Jewel was crying tears of joy. She flew up on the stage and gave Blu a hug then Blu tried saying something but was cut of by Jewel with a passionate kiss. The crowd was so happy for the couple. Blu said to Jewel"Did you like the song?" Jewel said with a smile "Yes and I love you my cute love hawk." Blu blushed and then Jewel gave him another passionate kiss. Every started to leave from the club because it was getting really late. Blu and Jewels kids said to them that they were tired and if they can go home now. Then jewel laughed and said"okay kids come on love hawk." Blu said"Okay my jewel." The macaws left and were flying away from the club then all of the sudden from the shadows a dark figure started to follow them but they didn't noticed that they were being followed. The macaws arrived in the their hollow nest tree and went to dark figure was standing on a branch across from their home and whispered "I found you Blu now we can be together and that mate of yours will be gone from our life's."

That was a grand performance by Blu I say so myself but who was that dark mysterious figure and why did she say that she can now be with Blu. To be continued...The song "telling the world" was made by Taio Cruz you can see it in youtube just type telling the world oh yea fun fact about the song telling the world is made to tell the perspective of Blu finding the perfect girl which is Jewel yup cool huh oh yea bye the way the final chapter im going to let you guys choose I have two written stories for chapter 4 one has a lemon part and the other one is clean PM or review to see which one you guys want for me to choose and also ill see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!


	4. Chapter 4:A unforgettable night

Im sorry i had internet connection problems plus this chapter is really long The final chapter guys plus the chapter with the most vote is the clean version of chapter 4 if you guys want me to post the lemon version then ill post it as a deleted scene thing enough talking lets read shall we

Chapter4:A unforgettable night

After the performance that blu performed for jewel the macaws were exhausted and finally arrived home they went to sleep and everything was peaceful well not everything.  
Then in a abandoned hollow tree nest The strange dark figured was in and said "why couldn't you just forget about meeting that last female macaw of your species you could of been happy with me blu and now the solution is that I need to get rid of that mate of yours so we can be together."

*Flash back*

"When Linda and tulio were taking blu to see jewel they decided to make a stop and rest and get something to eat Linda opened the cage for blu so he can walk a little until they go blu heard a crying macaw he went to look what happen he saw that the macaw was a female scarlet macaw so he said"what's the matter miss"She heard blus voice and she responded "oh that well it's hard because my mate just left me and I want to get back at him for leaving me."Blu said"I'll come with you so I can teach that so called mate a lesson.""The female scarlet macaw said with joy"thank you um what's your name."

Blu said"my name is blu what's yours?"

The scarlet macaw said"it's Valeria my name is Valeria."

Blu said"we'll thats a nice name how did you get it?"

Valeria said"we'll my mom named me that because her sisters name was Valeria but she died though so that's why she named me that."

Blu said"I'm sorry to hear that."

Valeria said"it's okay."

Blu said "ok lets go now so I can teach that mate of yours a lesson."

Valeria said with joy"okay"

Blu said "you know where he went."

Valeria said "ya he lives in this big tree i think thats where he went but I know where it is i can take you to him."

Blu hesitated and said"oh I forgot to tell you Valeria i don't know how to fly."

Valeria said"oh we'll figure out something okay."

Blu said "good lets go shall we ,lead the way Valeria."

Valeria smiled and said "okay."

So the two birds walked of to find Valeria's mate that left her ,they finally arrived at his hollow nest tree."

Valeria said"okay blu do you know how to climb?"

Blu said with a smile and"ha I know how to climb I've been doing it all my life."

Valeria said with a smile"your funny blu okay Climb up and be close to the entrance when I call for you you'll go in and teach my ex mate a lesson."

Blu said"okay"

Valeria went in she started to call her ex mates name "Vick ."

Some male scarlet macaw walk out and said "who's there o it's You i thought I told you that I don't want to see you anymore."

Valeria said"but why though?"

Vick said"I have my reasons."

Valeria said"what reasons?"

Vick said"well I been seeing another macaw when we were dating she was more beautiful then you."

Valeria said with anger"blu come in and show him a lesson."

Vick said"ha who's going to teach me a lesson"

Blu came in and said to the male scarlet"you have no right to treat a women like that." Then Vick said"its really none of your business man this my relationship and I'm the boss got that you little punk."blu said"you know what it is my business you punk." Blu went close to Vick and gave him a good punch Vick fell on the floor but he got up and said "you shouldn't have done that I'm going to kill you little prick."And the two macaws started to fight but the male scarlet macaw was a challenge for blu ,there was blood and scratches on there bodies but one good strike that blu did to the scarlet macaw made him fall to the floor and became unconscious.

Valeria said with joy "wow blu I didn't know that you were strong."

Blu said "no problem Valeria glad to help."Valeria went up to blu and gave him a kiss and said "thank you blu for doing this."Blu blushed And said"your welcome."Valeria asked blu a question she said" hey blu what brings you to rio?"

Blu said" oh well I came to meet the last female spixmacaw of my species."

Valeria said"oh well I thought that probably you and I could of stayed and talk and get to know each other better."

Blu said "i would but i need to get back to Linda and tulio."

Valeria said"we'll if it doesn't works out you could be with me."

Blu said "i don't know where you live though."

Valeria said "well I show you blu."

So blu followed Valeria to her home and now he knows where she said"before you leave blu come here."Blu walked to her and Valeria gave blu a passionate kiss then blu tripped and Valeria was on top of him and Valeria said"this is nice."So Then the birds started to make love to each other then three hours passed already and they stopped making love to each other."Blu said"we'll I got to go already thanks for the love Valeria but I really have to go."Valeria kissed blu one last time and said "I will miss you blu don't forget what I told you blu okay."Blu blushed and said"okay it was a pleasure to meet you Valeria."

*End of flash back*

She wanted blu to be with her she said "and now his with another macaw probably he forgoten about me one kiss will bring back his memory of me then he can be with the mate that he deserves."So she waited for the perfect plan to kidnap blu away from his mate jewel. Morning arrived in rio. Blu woke first then any of his family so he decided to fly of to meet his friends Rafael and Eva because they like getting up early then Valeria saw blu flying all by himself so she said "it's time."valeria flew right at blu and knocked him out and brought him back to her nest then Blu woke up and said "huh what happen where am i."Valeria said"relax I found you unconscious blu."

Blu said" uh do I know you."

Valeria giggled and said"don't you remember me blu I'm Valeria that scarlet macaw you helped a long time ago."

Blu said"I don't remember you."Then Valeria walked up to him and gave him a passionate kiss to jog back his memory of her.

Blu said"Valeria its you I remember you now it's been long how you've been."

Valeria said"we'll you know I was good and i was waiting for a certain blue spixmacaw to come so we can be together but he never showed up."

Blu said "well I miss you but I can't be with you I already have a mate."

Valeria said with a seductive voice"we'll you can stay here so we can"catch up and to make you forget about her for awhile."Blu thought in his mind and said I can't this would be wrong I already have jewel I can't betray her. Blu said"Valeria I can't this would be wrong ,ill be betraying jewel."

Valeria said with an angry voice"blu forget about her you should be with me you'll be happy."

Blu said with a annoyed voice"stop Valeria I can't you know I have a mate Already just forget about it."Valeria said in her mind I have to make blu stay with me i need to be more seductive."She quickly closed the entrance with a rock so blu can't get then said"there's no Way out blu now lets make love again just like the old times ,shall well."Then blu yelled for somebody to hear but there was no one.

Blu said"Valeria I can't do this now let me go."Valeria tackled down blu she was on top of him she said"just face it blu your going to make love to me and your going to like it ,now you can have this body all to your self."Blu Said in his mind that "there's no way out what am i gonna do."so he just decided to enjoyed love making with Valeria. Back at blus nest jewel woke up and she noticed that blu isn't here she was beginning to get worried about blu she said"where is he."

Jewels kids woke up and they saw there mom but not their father, tiago asked jewel "hey mom wheres dad?"

Jewel responded"i don't know tiago he flew of somewhere without telling me."they started to worry about there dad not returning it was three hours since blu went out to gather food that's what they all assumed that he did.

Jewel said to her kids "wait here kids ill go find your father okay dont go anywhere."

There kids said in unison "okay."

Back at Valeria hollow nest tree blu woke up and he turned to the side and he was lying next to Valeria he said to his mind"what have I done I can never forgive myself ,what am I gonna tell jewel about all this she ll be furious at me."Valeria woke up with a smile and said"that was the best sex We have ever had better then the last time we did it ,blu you sure know how to please a women now you have to be with me blu and we can have more sweet love making."

Blu said to Valeria "let me out of here Valeria."

Valeria said"no blu you can't leave your the only male that you treated me right Vick didn't treat Me with respect but you did."Blu was yelling so somebody can hear him then all of the sudden jewel was flying close to the hollow nest tree that blu was trapped in she heard blu yelling and she noticed a hollow nest tree but the entrance was block by a big rock she tried to move it but it was no use she said "blu are you in there ?"

Then blu heard jewel and he said"jewel help me I'm ..."Valeria interrupted him by giving him a kiss.

Jewel said "I'm coming blu ill get help."Jewel flew of to go to her friends house Rafael to ask for help she arrived at Rafaels nest and she said "Rafael I need your help blu is in danger then the toucan came out and said "whats wrong jewel and where's blu?"She said"his in trouble ."

Rafael said"okay jewel lets go safe blu."Then nico and Pedro came in to Rafael's nest

Pedro said "whats up rafi."

Nico said "oh hi jewel."

Jewel said"hi nico there's no time to talk blu is in danger."

Pedro and nico said in unison "what okay will go with you guys."So the birds flew of and followed jewel where she heard blu yelling for help.

Pedro said"what happen jewel why is blu In Trouble?"

Jewel said"i didn't know that blu was in trouble i thought that he went to get food for me and the children then three hours passed and blu didn't come back so I went to find blu and then I heard blu yelling for help but he was in a hollow nest tree that was being blocked by a Rock and that i tried to lift the rock but i couldn't."

Rafael said"he probably got kidnap by someone."

Nico said"where is it jewel."

Jewel said "its here."So the birds came to the trapped hollow nest with the a rock blocking the ,Pedro,and Rafael tried opening the rock and they did so Rafael said to jewel "go jewel save blu will try to remove the rock compleaty."

Jewel said"okay."Jewel went in and she saw blu kissing a female scarlet macaw and she said in a angry voice"blu what are you doing."

Blu saw jewel and said"jewel its not what you think Valeria kidnap me and she is holding me hostage I tried yelling for help but she interrupted me with a kiss."

Jewel said to Valeria "why are you kissing my mate." Said in a angry voice.

Valeria said"I'm kissing your mate because I love him and we should of been together not you and him."Jewel tackled down Valeria but Valeria put up a good fight jewel said "blu is my mate okay so back of." then Valeria said"ha I knew him longer than you did jewel I met him first." Jewel scratched Valeria on the face she started to bleed. Valeria said"you shouldn't of done that I'm going to make you feel pain Valeria tackled jewel down and she scratched her chest it started to bleed alot. They were still fighting while blu tried to help jewel but jewel said" don't worry blu ill handle this."

Then blu heard the rock that was blocking the entrance being pushed and he saw nico,Pedro,and Rafael .

Blu said "what are you guys doing here?"

Rafael said that"jewel came to my nest and asked for help to save you so me ,nico ,and Pedro went with jewel to save you."

Blu said"thanks guys I really appreciate it."

Nico said"who's that crazy scarlet macaw that jewel is fighting?"

Blu said"her name Is Valeria I met her a few months ago before I was taken to meet jewel it's a long story ill tell you when jewel beats her." And they saw jewel Still fighting Valeria and they were getting exhausted All they saw was blood on their body's and on the floor scratches on their faces and jewel landed the final blow to Valeria and Valeria went down and said"blu we should of been together not you and that terrible mate of yours we could of been making sweet love to each other all the time." Then with a single breath of air she "died"

Jewel said to blu "what did she mean we could of been making sweet love to each other?"Blu said "I'll tell you everything jewel but first lets leave and go back to our hollow nest tree."So the birds flew of and they all went back to blus and jewels nest blus kids said we missed you dad."Pedro,nico,Rafael,and jewel were sitting and waiting for blu to tell them what happen but blu noticed that jewels wound stop bleeding and started to heal he said "hey jewel your wounds there healing." Jewel said"Kay whatever tell us the story blu."So blu told them the story Okay guys me and Valeria go way back when me and Linda and tulio arrived to rio and they were taking me to meet you jewel we decided to make a stop and get something to eat So when we stopped Linda told me to go explore around a bit so I did then I found Valeria she was crying and sad because her mate left her And she told me that she wanted to get revenge on her mate for leaving her so I said "I can help you Valeria." Then Valeria and me started to talk and then she took me where her mate lives and she said that she wanted me to show her mate a lesson and so I did her mate put up a good fight but I was able to win so I knocked him out unconscious and then Valeria was happy and she gave me a passionate kiss and that she said that probably that we could talk more so we get to know each other better but I said no thanks I needed to leave soon because i was going to meet a female spix macaw then she gave me a hug and gave me another kiss and she told me if me and you didn't work out than she said that ill be waiting for you so she showed me where she lives and she gave me another kiss and well we had...

Jewel interrupted blu and said"how many times did she kiss you blu?"

Blu replied and said"like 4 or 5 times I don't know jewel she was very seductive it was a long time ago."So blu continued with the story and after she kissed me then we had sex a few hours pass i said i need to leave already and she said that she is going to miss me So ya then that pass I met you and now were together and I'm happy that I met you if wasn't for you then I would of never learned how to fly."

Jewel said"that's sweet blu but why did she kidnap you?"

Blu said "that she kidnap me because she wanted me and her to be together."Then Jewel mentioned why did she say that we could of made sweet love again whats that all about."

Blu got nervous and said"jewel forgive me but when we had sex long before i met you she really enjoyed it i enjoyed it to but when she kidnap me she traped me inside her hollow nest tree and she said that she wanted me to make sweet love to her again just like last time but I declined but she tackled me down and ya so we made love but it was a mistake jewel I couldn't do nothing so I kinda of enjoyed it jewel then three hours passed I woke up and she was already awake and lying next to me and she said that I know how to please a women so...Then jewel got angry and said" you enjoyed it."

Blu said"we'll a little jewel but...

Jewel said"you betrayed me blu you had love with another bird."

Blu said that "I didn't have a choice jewel what would I do keep running In circles being trapped inside a tree with a crazed macaw."

Jewel said"okay blu I forgive you but you better not have love again with another macaw okay."

Blu said "okay."So nico,Pedro,and Rafael said they where going to leave.

Blu and jewel said "goodbye you guys."Blu and jewels kids were already was thinking inside her mind of what Valeria said to blu "you really know how to please a women"Jewel wanted to see for her self.

Jewel asked blu"hey blu so you know how to please a women?"

Blu blushed and said with a smile"idk maybe."Jewel smiled at him with a seductive look.

Jewel said to blu"blu I want you to please me tonight ,my body is all yours."Blu blushed even more and he tried to say something but jewel interrupted blu and gave him a passionate kiss,blu tripped and jewel fell on top of him they continued to kiss. So the night was romantic for blu and Jewel. Back at Valeria nest there on the floor the "dead" scarlet macaw Valeria opened her eyes and smiled and said"my trick worked she thinks she killed me ha, don't worry blu soon will be together and we could make sweet love to each other again and that jewel chick will be gone from our life's but first I have to heal from this wounds and try to come up with a perfect plan to get rid of jewel."

What a "happy ending"huh Valeria the scarlet macaws little trick"."She will try to get blu to be with her and once for all ,get rid of jewel from their "life's"Well stay tuned for the second sequel for this story but I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to post the sequel yet but ill post a preview chapter for the sequel you guys are going to like it :D And ill see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!


End file.
